Yours Forever: part II
by Pekea
Summary: Second part of 'Yours forever' Now that Riven and Musa kissed, you may think they will be now finally together and live happily ever after.Right? Wrong. MusaxRiven and the rest...R&R!
1. Breaking news

Okay so I decided to divide the story in two parts so this is going to be the second part…where the team is going back to their city and school…

Review!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Musa just finished packing all her things. She sighed as she carried her bag with her towards the elevator. She couldn't help but smile wide, thinking about last night. She felt so happy and carefree; she had never felt like that before. It was so…romantic.

She found Layla with her bags entering the elevator.

"Wait up!" Musa exclaimed and went in the elevator with her.

"Hehe, you finished at the same time as me", Layla smiled as she dropped her bag in the elevator.

Musa nodded and leaned back on the wall. Her big smile came back as she thought and thought.

Layla laughed softly, "What's up with you? You look like Stella"

"Nothing; nothing at all", Musa said quickly.

"Hey wait a minute, I remember that you and Riven went out and then came back pretty late. Did something happen between you two?" Layla grinned.

"No, of course not", Musa blushed.

"Riight…", Layla laughed.

The whole way down Layla kept teasing Musa. She was thankful that they reached Bloom's car and Layla had stopped. Musa was hoped to see Riven there, but instead she saw Timmy.

"Hey girls, hi Flora. Can I ride with you guys?" Helia asked, grabbing his bags.

Musa was about to ask about Riven, but Tecna said it first.

"What about Riven? Are you switching or something?"

"I told him that I would ride here since he had to suffer the ride here with you guys", Helia smiled.

"Suffered?" Bloom crossed her arms.

"I'm kidding!" Helia laughed.

Musa sighed softly. She was hoping to see him the way back. Musa's face saddened a bit as they went in the cars. The 2 hours seemed to go by forever, but finally they got back to their high school. Musa went up to her dorm and found Riven sitting on his bed, staring sadly at the ground.

"Hey there…Is everything ok?" Musa asked, getting a little worried.

"I'm fine, I just have to go talk to the guys. I'll be back later, ok?" Riven didn't even look at her, he just stood up and started to walk out the door.

_What the heck just happened?_, Musa thought.

**In Alex's dorm…**

"Are you kidding!" Alex exclaimed as he got of his bed.

Riven sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Man this sucks…", Alex scratched the back of his head, "…You know you have to tell Musa that you-"

"I know, I know…" Riven sighed again.

"Ok, well here's your advice. I suggest that you go ask the gang for more ideas, especially the girls. I don't really have an idea in my head", Alex sat back down in the bed.

"You don't really have _anything_ in your head, you idiot", Riven smiled faintly.

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy", Alex sighed sadly.

"I came here so you can help me, not make me feel worse, but…I'm gonna miss you too", Riven smiled.

"Ok, fine. Now let's go find the gang so they can help you", Alex smiled and the two walked out the door.

The two gathered all of the gang (except Musa, duh) to the mini food court in the school.

"So, what's up guys?" Timmy asked.

Riven blushed, "Well…"

**Ding, ding!**

**Cling!**

**Clash!**

**Screech!**

**Zip!**

**Cling!**

"No! It can't be true, dude!" Sky exclaimed.

"Riven, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Layla pouted.

"I just found out today…Will you help me? What do I do?" Riven asked.

"Duh we'll help you, Riven. Now, the best way to tell a girl this kind of stuff is on a date", Stella grinned.

"A DATE?" Riven exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's perfect! When the time is right, you tell her!" Tecna nodded.

"Oh god, no", Riven groaned with a blush on his face.

"Are you gonna take her on a date?" Brandon asked.

Riven sighed, "Ok…I guess I will. It's the only way to tell her, so I better go now. Thanks guys!"

Riven soon left them and went up to the dormitory. He opened the door to find Musa writing something for her extra credit on her bed.

"H-Hi Musa", Riven greeted as a blush crept on his face.

"Hey Riven, are you feeling ok?" Musa asked as she put her pen down to look at him.

"I'm ok…hey um…I was wondering if you would…", Riven walked closer to her as his face turned red.

"Would what?" Musa asked with curiosity.

"I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me!" Riven exclaimed. _Please say yes_, he though anxiously.

"Uh…sure, I'd love to. We could go tomorrow at 5 and we'll meet at the park, ok?" Musa smiled.

"R…Really?" Riven's face lit up.

"Yes, you weirdo, just don't be late or I'll never go on a date with you again", Musa warned jokingly.

"I won't", Riven smiled wide

**The Next Day in Layla's Dorm…**

"I don't know what to wear and it's 30 minutes till I have to meet Riven", Musa exclaimed looking through many outfits she brought over to Layla's dorm.

She was with Layla, Stella, Tecna, Flora and Bloom, who were helping her out.

"Calm down, Musa! Riven is gonna love you no matter what you're wearing", Flora giggled.

"But this is her first date ever! Of course it matters! We gotta help her so she can give us details", Stella helped Musa look through her clothes.

"You're not really helping", Bloom said.

"People! Just help me pick out something!" Musa panicked.

"Ok, ok…how about this one? I bet it'll look totally awesome on you", Layla picked up a pink top that had a small skirt in the hem instead of a plain hem and blue jeans with beads on them.

"Ok", Musa smiled and went into the bathroom. She came out and the girls gave her a few minor adjustments and then looked at her with big smiles.

"You look so cute! I can't wait to see the look on Riven's face when he sees you"Tecna squealed.

"Hehe, ok well I have to go so I won't be late. Thanks guys I'll see you later!" Musa exclaimed and ran out the room.

The girls ran out the door.

"Don't forget to tell us the details later!" Bloom yelled as the others waved.

"Ok, bye!" Musa waved back and went down the stairs.

**At the park…**

Musa walked through the park entrance and saw Riven with his skateboard at hand.

"Hey Riven, sorry I'm late", Musa smiled as she walked towards him.

_Oh hey, that's the skateboard I gave him. Good to know he uses it_, Musa thought happily.

"Don't worry, you're not late. I just used my skateboard instead of walking. That's why I'm early", Riven smiled.

"So you liked it?" Musa giggled.

"Yeah, and this one doesn't actually break like my other ones", Riven laughed, "So anyway, are you hungry?"

"A little, yeah", Musa nodded.

"Ok, you wanna go for a dessert or something? I know this mini café place with these great desserts and stuff", Riven suggested.

"Yeah ok", Musa agreed.

The two walked their way towards the mini café and took a table with two chairs. A waitress soon came by and gave them a dessert menu. The two teenagers looked through the menu.

"Hey do you want to…um…share a shake or something?" Riven asked nervously.

"Yeah…sure, do you like chocolate shakes?" Musa smiled.

"Uh-huh, they're my favorite. So we share a chocolate shake?" Riven confirmed.

Musa blushed and nodded slightly. This caused Riven to blush with her, trying to avoid eye contact. The waitress saved Riven from totally panicing and running out and asked what they wanted to order.

"Uh…we're gonna share the chocolate shake cause it's sorta big, right?" Riven said, his blush slowly fading.

"Yeah, it's better for two people. Ok, I'll be right back with your shake", she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, so you like to sing, don't you?" Riven asked, resting his elbows on the table.

"Yeah, I used to perform in many music bars a lot back home", Musa nodded.

"Are you any good?" Riven smirked.

"Ugh, for your information, I have exactly 23 gold medals and 4 silver from competitions talents shows

"Really? Heh, can you sing for me some time?" Riven smiled.

"I don't think you're worthy enough", Musa grinned.

"Aw come on, I'll show you how I skateboard", Riven pleaded.

"Hmm…fine, I'll take pity on you. You seem desperate", Musa grinned wider.

"I am not desperate!" Riven argued.

Just when Musa was about to respond, the waitress put the big chocolate shake in the center with two different straws.

"Enjoy you two", she winked and left.

Musa and Riven blushed a light shade of pink. The two ignored it quickly and sipped on the straw.

"Oh my gosh, look Eli! Don't they look so cute together" a girl with unruly brown hair giggled as she and her friend walked past them.

"I know! I wish my boyfriend would share a shake with me, they're so cute!" the girl named Eli sighed dreamily.

Musa and Riven blushed even more, their pink blush turned into a crimson one. They desperatley tried to finish their shake so that they wouldn't be in such an embarrasing position (heh, to them XD). Once they finished, Riven quickly paid the bill and they both got out (evil girls, they made them rush on their date, grrr).

"Wow, the sun is already starting to set", Musa looked at the colorful sky as the sun started to go down.

"Yeah, the day went by pretty quick…you wanna go walk in the park?" Riven suggested.

Musa nodded sweetly and the two started to walk their way towards the park. Musa looked at Riven from the corner of her eye. He looked nervous, typical emotion to be feeling at a first date. But what Musa couldn't understand was why he looked…sad. She was starting to doubt. _Mabye he didn't ask me on a date cause he wanted to…mabye the guys dared him to do it or something…is that why he's so sad? Mabye he likes someone else and he's only here because he feels sorry for me…that jerk…_, Musa turned her head to the other direction with a hurt expression on her face.

Riven noticed this and gained his pace to get in front of her and walk backwards. Musa looked at him, not noticing what he did.

"What's with the long face?" Riven asked with worry in his eyes.

"Nothing at all, what about you? You seem to be sorta sad", Musa quickly changed the subject.

"Wha-? I'm not sad, this is actually one of the best days I've ever had", Riven beamed, hoping that if it was his sad expression that caused her sadness, his comment would cheer her up.

"Really? Are you sure you really wanna be here with me?" Musa asked softly.

"Of course I wanna be here. It's not like the guys forced me to be here or something", Riven smiled softly.

Musa smiled in relief. _Ok, cross that._

"In fact, Musa, I wanna give you something", Riven stopped walking and took out a small white box from his pocket and handed it to her. Musa stopped walking and took the box in his hand.

Musa opened the small box to see a silver necklace with a beautiful star pendant that glowed beautifully. It had her name engraved in the center and in the back it said 'Love Riven'. She giggled softly because this time he actually was sure to put 'Love' instead of 'Sincerely'.

"It's so beautiful, Riven. Thank you", Musa beamed.

"Just don't forget me, ok?" Riven smiled faintly.

"Forget you? How could I forget you if you're always there with me? I'll never forget you", Musa smiled.

"I won't be there always…see, the thing is I'm…I'm…", Riven stared down sadly at the ground.

"What is it?" Musa asked with worry. What was wrong?

"…I'm moving", Riven stated.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Musa felt like a million cars hit her. No, this couldn't be happening… That's why he was sad when I saw him. So he's not making this up. No…

"I'm going to London in a few days…I'm sorry…", Riven frowned.

"B-But why do you have to go? Why can't you stay?" Musa asked, feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"My mom; she wants me to go and stay there and finish this school year because I have a cousin who's really sick. I really don't even know him very well…actually, he's a close family friend. But my mom said I had to. Don't worry, Musa, I'll come back in May", he smiled sadly.

"That's too long! I don't want you to go!" tears spilled down her cheeks. Five months without him was too much. She had grown acustom to Riven being around. It won't be the same.

"I'm sorry, but I have to", Riven looked at the ground again.

"Ok…I understand…I…I have to go finish my extra credit…I'll see you at the dorm", Musa smiled faintly before she ran off.

"Musa I'm so sorry…" Riven whispered sadly as he watched her run off.

(I was gonna end it there, but seeing as how I haven't updated in a while, I'll continue it a little longer)

Musa ran back to her dorm room and fell on her bed, crying into her pillow. It wasn't fair, why did he have to go away now? She was finally understanding her feelings towards Riven. Even though he was coming back, it was just too long. She realized that without Riven, her life wouldn't be complete. She didn't realize how much she felt for him until she thought about a life without Riven. She looked at the necklace and held it close to her heart as she began to cry louder in her pillow.

After what seemed like forever, Musa decided to take a shower and go to sleep, hoping it would clear her head. Once she was comfortable she went into her bed and went to sleep with the necklace around her neck and in her hand.

After a while, Riven came through the door and saw her angel sleeping peacefully in her bed. He tiptoed towards his closet, got his sleeping clothes and went into the bathroom to change quietly. Once he came out, he went next to Musa's bed. He smiled sadly as he saw that as a reflex, she held onto the necklace tighter while sleeping.

Riven bent down and kissed her forehead lightly unconciously. Musa moved a bit and he saw her lips turn into a soft smile.

"What was that?" she whispered with her eyes still closed.

Riven was caught off guard and was just staring at her face not knowing what to do. Musa slowly opened her eyes with a grin on her face.

"I…I was…uh…", Riven studdered, he was at loss of words.

"Haha, it's ok. You don't have to answer, I love seeing you studder like that", Musa laughed as she sat up.

"Hey!" Riven blushed, but she couldn't see because the room was dim.

"Hey Riven…I just wanted to say that I understand why you're going and everything. I guess I was just being selfish…even though it's five months before I see you again, I should be grateful that you're coming at all. Just…don't forget that I'll be waiting for you, ok?" Musa smiled.

"That's a promise", Riven smiled back.

With no warning Musa got on her knees and hugged his neck. Riven blushed, but then reacted and wrapped his arms around her protectively. After a few minutes of just holding each other they each went back to their own beds.

"Good night, Musa", Riven sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Riven", Musa smiled sleepily as she put the covers over her body and soon drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay so you may put this on your alerts hope ya liked it!

Oh and review!!


	2. Before leaving

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The dreadful day had come, the day Riven would leave and go to London. The whole gang was already in the airport, watching Riven check in his bags.

"Wow, this day sucks", Brandon sighed.

"I know…", Alex started to grin as he put his arm around Layla, "…hey Layla, you want to go out for ice cream to help the depressing day, and then after coming over to my dorm?".

Alex's eyes traveled from her eyes to her chest. Layla smacked him, causing Alex to pout and rub his cheek.

"As adorable as you are, you are such a pervert", Layla glared and walked to her gal pals.

Alex watched as Sky and Timmy shook their heads in disappointment.

"What? You guys should learn from my example, she thinks I'm adorable. I don't hear any of the girls telling you guys that", Alex smirked.

"You are hopeless", Helia sighed.

Riven came back with his boarding tickets and one backpack.

"When does your plane leave, Riven?" Tecna asked sadly.

"In 20 minutes…I better get going if I wanna get there on time, seeing as how this is a big airport", Riven sighed sadly.

"We're gonna miss you Riven", Bloom said as the girls ran over to hug him tightly, causing Riven to turn red from embarrasment.

The guys smirked at Alex, who was glaring deathly at Riven. "Riven's technique works even better than your stupid perverted one", Sky laughed.

"Shut up, it's only once that they're gonna do that anyway", Alex retorted.

The girls let go of Riven and smiled at him faintly. Riven cleared his throat as his face turned to normal and he turned to the guys. They all smiled at him and pat his back or did their 'handshake'.

"Oh and before I go-", Riven hit Alex's head playfully, "-stop being perverted". Alex smiled playfully and hit his arm.

"Well, I'll see you guys in May. I'll be sure to call whenever I can, ok?" Riven waved them all good-bye before walking towards the escalator.

"Make sure to bring back gifts!" Tecna waved.

"No worries, I will", Riven smiled.

"And pictures of hot guys!" Stella grinned.

"Not sure about that one, but I'll try", Riven laughed as he was about to step on the escalator.

_I have to do something! This is the last time I'll see him until May. Move, Musa!_, Musa thought and started to run towards Riven.

"Riven, wait!"

"Huh?" Riven turned back to be hugged by the blue haired girl, causing him to blush furiously.

"I'll miss you", she whispered sadly.

"I'll miss you, too. I'll come back to you", Riven smiled as he hugged her back. Musa's heart fluttered even though it was hurt.

"Flight number 421, London, is boarding now. All passengers in flight number 421, London, your flight is boarding now", the P.A. system said.

Riven hesitatingly let go of Musa and gave her one last smile before he went up the escalator. Musa watched sadly as she saw Riven moving away from them…from her. _I'll come back for you_. Those words ran through head. He'll come back for _me_.

"Riven…", she whispered to herself as she saw the brunette disappear in the upper level.

"We should give her some time", Layla told the group. They nodded in agreement. Layla went up to Musa and put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"We'll meet you back at the dorms. I understand how you feel", Layla smiled sadly.

Musa smiled faintly at her friend and nodded. Layla pat her shoulder once more before she left with the gang. Musa looked down at her necklace. She glanced at his signature in the back. _Ugh, I'm so stupid! I should've told him how I felt! I always have to screw up things_, Musa thought angrily at herself.

**Yeah, it is your fault. **

_Wha-? Who are you?_

**I'm your inner self…I only come out when you need me…and unfortunately that time has come.**

_I don't need you! I didn't need you before, and I don't need you now. Go away. _

**You know, why didn't you tell him at your date when he gave you the necklace. Or at the dormitory. You did have a few days to tell him before he left. **

_Will you shut up! You're so annoying! You're making me feel worse!_

**Sorry, you can't get rid of me. There's no way, mwahahaha. **

_I know one way. (hits inner self in the head, knocking her out)_

Musa sighed as a few tears welled up in her eyes. "I guess I better go back to the dorm", Musa said to herself and started to walk towards the exit.

"Flight 421, London, has been cancelled for flight inspection. Flight 421, London, has been cancelled", the P.A. system said.

"Ugh, this is so stupid", a boy said from behind Musa.

She recognized that voice very well. "Riven?" Musa turned around to see the brunette near a few people (the people who were in the flight with him).

"Huh? Musa?" Riven's face lit up as he walked towards her.

Musa smiled wide and walked towards him.

"Hey Musa. What are you doing here? And where are the others?" Riven asked.

"I…I had to go the bathroom. So I told the others I'd catch up with them later", Musa lied, but he bought it.

"Oh, well my plane got cancelled cause they caught some guy with weapons so now they're checking the whole plane for any more weapons or bombs. Figures", Riven laughed quietly.

"Bummer, when does your plane leave?" Musa asked, secretly glad that she could see him for a little longer.

"They said in 2 hours, but they usually take longer", Riven replied. "Hey Musa?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we hang out for a while? I mean, it'll be sorta depressing if we go back now"

"Riven, are you asking me out on a date?" Musa grinned.

"Mabye..." Riven played along.

"Well, I accept"

"Yay, onward with the date at an airport!" Riven laughed as he held Musa's hand. Musa blushed at his sudden action, but didn't mind at all.

They walked around until they found the food court. Musa was about to suggest going eat something when Riven took the words right out of her mouth.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Riven asked.

"Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing", Musa blushed slightly.

"I'm hungry too. Come on, let's go eat a burger or something", Riven smiled warmly as they went towards the food court.

They went up to the counter at McDonalds and waited for the cashier, who was busy talking loudly on the phone for a long time.

"Uh, hello?" Musa put her hands on her hips impatiently.

"Do you mind? This is an important phone call. Anyway, but if we go see that movie, then it'll blow off the whole thing-" and he kept babbling on and on for the next minute or so. (ts, important conversation. Yeah right)

"This doesn't look like it's going to end anytime soon", Musa whispered with frustration to Riven.

Riven glared at the man who kept talking like there was no tomorrow. He slammed his fist on the counter forcefully, which got his attention.

"What do you want, man?" the guy asked with annoyance.

"Are you going to pay attention to us or not?" Riven said in a normal voice, glaring daggers at the man; trying to control himself.

"I told you that I'd be a minute! Let me talk on the damn phone so I can settle my plans! Have some patience for once in your life!" he exclaimed and kept talking on the phone like nothing happened.

"Do they pay you to talk all day on the phone at work? Just stop talking to him for 5 seconds and take our orders so you can go on with your stupid conversation", Musa raised her voice to get his attention while glaring at him.

"Shut the fuck up! I bet you talk more on the phone than I do, you bitch (ooooohhhh!)!" the frustrated man exclaimed loudly.

Everyone in the food court immediately became silent and turned their attention to them. Awkward. Musa was about to yell back at him, but she suddenly saw the fear in his eyes in Riven's direction. He dropped the phone, causing it to crash to the ground into pieces.

Silence.

Musa turned towards Riven and gasped silently. He looked like he was on the verge of a killing spree. _I've never seen him so mad before..._, Musa thought with shock, _What made him this mad? I mean, he wasn't even cussing at him. _Riven turned his hands into fists on his sides angrily.

"Don't...you...EVER...call her...a bitch!" Riven yelled and punched the man in the face.

The man yelled and fell to the ground, clutching his face. Everyone gasped with wide eyes. Musa was the most surprised one. He was this mad...just because he called her a bitch? It was just one simple word. It didn't really mean anything to her. She would just snap back and leave to another restaurant...but Riven took it _extremely_ serious.

_Does he...does he really feel that strongly for me?_

**You idiot, what does it look like?**

_Wha-? Oh, it's you again. I thought I knocked you out._

**Yeah and it hurt (rubs head). Geez you hit hard. But anyway, I mean, he punched a guy to the ground for ****you!**** Not only that, but he said he'll come back for ****you****! Is that not enough proof for you?**

_You never know if he's just saying that to be nice_

**...I don't even believe that I'm you...**

_Shut up! Go away!_

**I'll go away if you admit to Riven your feelings!**

_I know, I was planning on doing that. So go away!_

**Fine, but I'll be back**

Musa was brought back to Earth when he heard the fallen man groan. Musa watched as he struggled to get up but only fell back down. Many of the employees who were in the kitchen ran to him and asked him all these questions.

"What happened, Aaron?" a woman with blonde hair asked. She looked like the manager

The man only groaned and held onto his face even tighter.

**CHA! Riven totally beat that guy up in one shot! And that guy looks older! He's so cute when he's angry (blushes)**

_For once...I'm gonna agree with you. Riven totally kicked that guy's ass!_

The employees turned their attention to a very angry Riven and a shocked Musa. The girl was about to tell them something with a mad expression, but Riven cut her off.

"Next time, I suggest hiring employees that will actually work", Riven said cooly and grabbed Musa's hand, leading her away.

Everyone just stared at them as they walked away from the horrible food court. Musa just stared at the boy holding her hand with concerned eyes.

"Riven...I...", Musa started, but she couldn't form words to what she had bubbling inside of her.

"Musa, just ignore that piece of shit. How dare he call you a bitch, that bastard. I swear, I would've punched the life out of him. No one, and I mean NO one, is going to insult you as long as I'm breathing in this world", Riven said, not even knowing he said that to her.

Musa's eyes widened. _Wha-...What did he say? Did I hear him right?_

"Do you...do you mean that Riven?" Musa breathed as she stopped, causing him to stop as well. It looked like they were in some desserted part of the airport.

"I...I...I didn't know I said that...outloud..." Riven said in disbelief, his face turning many shades of red.

**YOU BAFOON! Do you realize what you just did! Now it's either you tell her your true feelings, or crush her heart by telling her you don't.**

_Agh! Not a great timming!_

Riven shook away his innerself and focused on the beautiful angel in front of him.

"I...", Riven took a deep breathe, "...Yes..."

"But you always yell at me almost the same way, but without foul words. Why do you suddenly care?" Musa asked. _Oh please tell me this is leading to something..._

"It's...It's because...", Riven started.

"Why would you beat the life out of someone who just told me one simple word?"

"...The reason..."

"Riven, what do you feel towards me?"

"I...I LOVE YOU!", Riven finally yelled out.

**=D Finally!!!**

"You...You do?" Musa asked in surprise _'oh my god!'_

"Yes, I admit it! I love you, Musa! Ever since day one, I love the way you always try to make arguments with me, I love how you always wear different things to make me notice you more than usual, I love everything about you", Riven exclaimed before taking a deep breath.

Riven suddenly felt warmth around him. He looked down to see Musa hugging him tightly while sobbing softly.

"I love you, too. I just never said it cause I thought you didn't like me that way. That's why I kept arguing, so you wouldn't find out", Musa said in a muffled voice, since her face was burried in his chest.

Riven smiled and hugged her back, never wanting to let her go.

"Flight 421, London, is now ready to board once again. Flight 421, London is now boarding", the P.A. system said.

"Ugh, they have perfect timing", Riven groaned as he held onto her tighter, resting his head on the top of hers.

"Come on, I'll go walk with you", Musa put her head up and smiled widely up at him.

Riven wiped her tears away with his thumb and then held onto her hand as the two walked towards his plane. It seemed to get even more crowded than before. The worse part of it was that there were many guys that kept winking at Musa or smirking a charming smirk. Riven would only glare deadly at them and hold onto her waist so they could see.

_Back off, she's mine! _

It seemed to go so fast, but they finally arrived to the room where people were going through the long tube and into the airplane.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye until May", Musa sighed sadly.

"Listen, if any guy tries to touch you or even look at you funny, you're gonna call me and tell me their names so I can punch the hell out of them when I come back", Riven said seriously.

Musa smiled at his possessiveness and went on her toes to press her soft lips to his. He reacted immediately and held onto her waist as he deepened the kiss only a little, he didn't want to bring a lot of attention. Musa reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled sadly up at him.

"I'll come back, Musa, I promise. And remember what I told you about the guys, especially Alan. With me gone, he'll probably get all over you. I won't let that son of a bitch flirt with you, because you're mine and I won't share you with anyone", Riven hugged her tightly.

_Isn't he so adorable! I can't believe Riven is this possessive. I like it, ha-ha. _

**Well duh, and you didn't tell him your feelings, he had to tell you**

_Stop ruining the moment; it's the same either way_

**Tss, whatever, but anyway...I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LOVES ME! AHHH! **(Inner self is Musa, remember?)

"Don't worry, Riven. I'll make sure he doesn't get near me. Now you better go before the plane leaves without you", Musa whispered.

"Nnn, you're right", Riven let go and kissed her forehead lightly, "Bye, I love you"

"I love you too, I'll see you in May", Musa waved as he started to depart.

"I'm gonna call you constantly so sorry if you lose minutes, love ya", Riven waved before he went into the airplane.

Musa blushed and walked back to the entrance. She called a cab and told the driver to go to the school. Musa looked out the window smiling dreamily.

_I...I can't believe that just happened_, Musa thought happily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oh my god! Yay!! Musa and Riven are finally together!! (Well not literally) but anyway I know many of you have been waiting for this moment…**

**Anyway I guess this was a very fast update so I guess I deserve some positives reviews right????**

**Pekea**


End file.
